Will You Be My Valentine?
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: 'Kyoya sighed into his pillow, knowing his feelings towards the smaller male would never be returned. As far as he knew, Nile was straight. Which broke him. Why did everyone Kyoya like have to either be straight, or in a relationship? In his eyes, It just wasn't fair.'


Kyoya was lying on his king sized bed staring at the ceiling. He had just returned from a training session with Wild Fang and he was exhausted. After the Beyblade World Championships Kyoya and is team had decided to put in the extra effort and train more often.

Although, todays training didn't go so well. He and Benkei had battled and Kyoya had ended up loosing. The reason being he was too busy thinking about a certain Egyptian teen that he forgot about the battle that was going on before him and he completely zoned out.

Kyoya sighed into his pillow, knowing his feelings towards the smaller male would never be returned. As far as he knew, Nile was straight. Which broke him. Why did everyone Kyoya like have to either be straight, or in a relationship? It just wasn't fair.

Kyoya suddenly heard a knick at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

What came next surprised him, standing in the doorway was a small, thin boy with brown hair and orange bangs.

"Nile? What are you doing here?"

"Firstly, I live here. And secondly, we need to go meet Ginkga and the other at the WBBA headquarters."

"I'll be down in a moment."

"Ok, don't be too long."

What could Ginkga possibly want now?! If this was another one of his schemes to try and get Nile to like him then he had another thing coming. Yes, the red headed teen had a small crush on the Egyptian teen, and he had tried everything to try and get Nile to ask him out. Everytime he saw Ginkga flirting with Nile he just wanted to go and punch him right in the face.

He swung his knees over the edge of the bed and sat up. He grabbed Leone and his launcher, putting them ready in his belt.

"KYOYA!"

"I'm coming, keep your underwear on!"

Kyoya casually walked down the stairs, pretending that he didn't give a care in the world. Which to be honest he didn't, all he cared about was the small Egyptian that was waiting downstairs for him.

"You took your time."

"Yea yea, are we going or not?"

The younger nodded and made his way to the door, with the others following closely behind.

Kyoya, Nile, Damoure, and Benkei walked through the empty streets for at least half an hour before they finally got to the WBBA Headquarters.

"Welcome!"

"To what?"

"The WBBA's Valentine's day party."

"Ginkga, do you seriously have a party for every single holiday you can?"

"Why not?"

"We're here now, so we might aswell stay."

"Alright. We'll stay, but only for an hour."

Saying that the four members of Wild Fang split up and headed in different directions, Kyoya went and sat in the corner which he usually did at parties, Benkei went to the buffet, Damoure went over to team Lovushka, and Nile went and spoke to Masamune.

Kyoya was deep in thought, asking himself numerous questions, like: Why did he have these feelings for the smaller male? Was there any way he could turn them off? If he did ask Nile out, what would he say? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"What if he says no..." Kyoya said to himself, thinking nobody could hear him. But he was wrong, Ginkga, being the nosey person he is was listening to Kyoya talking to himself.

"There's only one way to find out."

"Ginkga? What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you that you need to go tell Nile you like him."

"He already knows I like him."

"No, Kyoya. I mean you need to go tell him that you 'like' him."

"What? I don't 'like' Nile, what gave you that idea?"

"The fact that your always checking him out, and that you get way over protective over him."

"When have I ever been over protective of him?"

"Benkei hugged Nile, and you almost killed him."

"I was hardly going to let Benkei crush him."

"Kyoya... Just go tell Nile that you like him."

Ginkga then got up and disappeeared in the crowd of people. Maybe Ginkga was right, of course Ginkga was right. When was he ever wrong? Never, that's when.

Kyoya slowly made his way over to the buffet table, where Nile and Masamune were. Masamune was stuffing his face with a hamburger while Nile was watching him in disgust.

"Hey, Nile."

"Hi, Kyoya"

Kyoya looked over at Masamune, "Umm, can I talk to you? In Private."

"Yes!" Nile grabbed Kyoya's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, which was the only place that wasn't infested with party guests. Nile locked the door behind both of them, so nobody could intrude on their conversation. "I'm finally away from that morone. So, what did you want to tell me?"

Kyoya knew he would chicken out if he told him straight that he like him, so instead, he pulled on Nile's shirt and kissed him. At first, Nile was shocked, but he quickly got used to it and relaxed into Kyoya's arms.

Nile broke the kiss after a minute, "What was all that about?"

"I love you, Nile. But if you don't feel the same way about me I understand."

Kyoya got ready for the rejection, but what came next surprised him, Nile kissed him again.

"I love you too, Kyoya."

"Y-you do?"

Nile nodded while a blush swept across his cheeks. Kyoya noticed this, and just smiled at the youngers cuteness.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." Kyoya paused, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Emerald green eyes met ocean blue ones, "Yes, of course I will."

Kyoya smiled, he had never been so happy in his entire life.

"Now that that's all sorted, do you want to ditch this party and go home?"

"Yea, this party's getting boring."

With that, Kyoya and Nile walked out of the WBBA Headquarters, hand in hand.

Kyoya had finally done it. He'd confessed his feelings to the one he loved, and he had succeeded into making him his.

* * *

**That went better than expected. Please leave a review and tell me how you think I did, but please, do not point out spelling/grammar mistakes. I know I'm bad, but I don't need others telling me that.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines day, or atleast better then mine.**

**I'd just thought I would let you know I'm currently working on a M Rated KyoyaxNile story, a KyoyaxNile story where Nile gets pregnant O_O, and a GinkgaxMasamune story.**

**This was edited 22/02/2013 4:36 PM my time.**


End file.
